The present invention is directed to an improved, multi-purpose disinfectant and, more particularly, to an extract of ground grapefruit seeds and pulp which is particularly useful as a bactericide, fungicide, virucide, and is believed to be particularly effective in the treatment of HIV infections.
Ascorbic acid (Vitamin C) is known to be a disinfectant which can be effective to kill various pathogenic microorganisms. There is some evidence that ascorbic acid may even be used to inhibit the activity and growth of the AIDS virus (HIV).
Recent studies indicate that ascorbic acid (Vitamin C) may be effective to inactivate certain viruses including the polio virus, Herpes virus, vaccinia virus and hepatitis virus. Also, the intracellular replication of rhino virus, Rous Sarcoma virus and human T cell leukemia virus have been shown to be suppressed by ascorbic acid. Some patients with poliomyelitis, hepatitis, and infectious mononucleosis have improved with a Vitamin C treatment. There is also some evidence that large doses of synthesized ascorbic acid (10-20 grams/day) may inhibit the activity and growth of HIV.
Ascorbic acid is found in many plants, particularly citrus fruits. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,548 teaches that grapefruit pulp from which a product, probably having an ascorbic acid content, can be extracted having antifungal and antibacterial properties. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,372, there is disclosed the use of a grapefruit seed extract, again probably containing ascorbic acid, impregnated into silicate pellets used to destroy air-borne bacteria, fungi and viruses in an airstream passing thereover.
In the present invention, however, it has been found that a certain extract produced from the reaction of a prescribed amount of glycerin with a substantially equal amount by weight of a ground mixture of 80:20 by weight of dried grapefruit seeds and pulp respectively results in a superior disinfectant that may be used as a bactericide, fungicide, and virucide, and even appears to be effective in the treatment of HIV infections. There appear to be two advantages to the extract according to the present invention. First of all, as the extract is formed of both seeds and pulp, the reaction product contains a significant quantity (14-15% by weight) of bioflavonoids along with ascorbic acid (approximately 16.5% by weight). Secondly, as the ascorbic acid is produced naturally, rather than by synthesis, it is significantly more stable. A common problem with synthetically formed ascorbic acid is that it has a shelf-life of only approximately 6-8 weeks. The resulting natural extract may be used either as a liquid, or it may be dehydrated, stored, and used in dry form.
In its broadest aspect, the present invention is directed to a certain grapefruit extract obtained from reacting a ground mixture of 80:20 dried grapefruit seeds:grapefruit pulp by weight with approxiamtely an equal weight of a glycerin solution and the extraction technique therefor. The resulting extract is useful as an effective disinfectant for use against such microorganisms as bacteria, fungi, and viruses (even HIV). The active constituents of the extract are a combination of natural ascorbic acid and bioflavonoids. The extraction process is carried out using approximately equal amounts of glycerin and the seed/pulp mixture at a temperature of approximately 150.degree. C.
More particularly, the process according to the present invention includes the step of separating the seed and pulp of certain types of tree-ripened grapefruit from the remainder of the fruit and drying the seed and pulp for 24-48 hours at a temperature in the range of 150.degree.-200.degree. C. The seed and pulp are then tested for pesticides and only non-contaminated seed and pulp are selected for processing. The dried, non-contaminated seed and pulp is mixed at a ratio of 80:20 seed/pulp by weight. The mixture is then ground in a hammermill to small particles, whereupon the ground mixture is placed inside some type of mesh bag or perforated container which is then placed in a reaction vessel. Previously, a glycerin solution in an amount by weight approximately equal to the weight of the ground mixture has been placed in the vessel and heated to a temperature of at least approximately 150.degree. C. The vessel is sealed and the glycerin solution is then circulated through the extraction chamber and past an external ultraviolet system and magnetic system which helps to stabilize the ingredients and to remove ferrous metallic particles therefrom. The glycerin circulation is continued at the same temperature for approximately 3-4 hours, whereupon the temperature is reduced to approximately 60.degree. C. while the pressure within the chamber is increased to a range of 2,500-3,000 lbs/sq. inch. There results a syrup and a residue in the reaction chamber. The syrup is then passed through a force filter system having a 300-350 mesh nylon filter to obtain a heavy viscous lemon yellow liquid having a pH in the range of 2.5-3.0. This is the reaction product that is either then diluted and used in various applications or else dehydrated and used in various applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new disinfectant composition as the extraction product of grapefruit seeds and pulp.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved grapefruit extract which is effective as a disinfectant for various microorganisms.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved technique for extracting a disinfecting composition as the reaction product from the seeds and pulp of grapefruit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bactericide, fungicide and virucide.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new treatment for treating HIV infections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an effective treatment for salmonella and escherichia in fish and poultry.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from reading the following detailed description in conjunction with the examples given. The invention consists of the novel steps, methods, processes, procedures, compositions, products described.
In accordance with the present invention, the starting material for the reactive product is grapefruit seeds and pulp. The grapefruit selected is tree-ripened in a climate with cool days and nights which better establishes the trace elements and oils. While the grapefruit may be grown in a variety of locations, the climate must be suitable to provide substantial amounts of the active ingredients, so that the reactive products will be effective. Locations known to have such a climate include Africa, Florida, and Peru. Also, the grapefruit must be grown in an environment in which substantially few, if any, chemical pesticides are used. As will be seen hereinafter, seeds and pulp contaminated with pesticides must be disposed of and cannot be used. The following types of grapefruit have been determined to provide useful raw material: Albedo, Ducan, March, Thompson, Ruby Red and Shaddon.
The pulp is located immediately under the hard outer rind of the skin of a fresh grapefruit and is obtained by mechanically shaving the rind portion from the skin, after the juice and section skins have been previously removed. The separation of the rind from the inner pulp layer of the skin should be accomplished in such a manner that the inner pulp is not damaged.
The seed and pulp are then dried immediately through a drying process to remove moisture and water percentage. Exposure of the seed and pulp to a temperature in the range of 150.degree.-200.degree. C. for 24-48 hours develops a deep brown color and a good starting product.
The dry seeds are mixed in a weight ratio of 80% seed:20% pulp. The dried seed and pulp are ground in a hammermill into small particles and either proceed to testing or storage. Immediately prior to extraction, the ground mixture of seed and pulp, whether processed directly from the hammermill or from storage, is subjected to a test for pesticides. This test is accomplished according to conventional testing techniques on a Perkin-Elmer Atomic Absorbsion Unit provided with hollow cathode lamps, During the testing, seed and/or pulp contaminated with pesticide is removed.
In accordance with the present invention, the seed/pulp mixture is then reacted with glycerin at an elevated temperature. The reaction product is subjected to the influence of ultraviolet radiation and a magnetic treatment, which produces a stable reaction product free of ferromagnetic particles. Preferably, the glycerin extraction solution is provided in the reaction vessel in a weight quantity approximately equal to the weight of the ground mixture to be reacted. The glycerin is preferably U.S.P. grade 99.7%.